


Invalid.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Lots of Angst, Old Man Steve, Tony Snark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Wheelchairs, custom tags unfortunately, monologues, nobody dies they just remarry, non-canon compliant, self-hate, they're yelling at each other, wheelchair ramps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy times. Just start smiling.There was always that little voice in his head that convinced him to keep going, reminded him of the happy times. Times that made him guilty for feeling like he wanted to end it all.He hated that voice sometimes.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Invalid.

**Author's Note:**

> for the newcomers:  
> hey guys! hope you enjoy this prologue chapter! this is my first angsty fic so I'm open to constructive criticism!
> 
> for the peeps that read my other fic:  
> there will not be any updates, unfortunately, as I've taken the fic down. I'm in the middle of writing a better outline so I can do the fic justice, thanks for reading! hope you enjoy this project that I thought of along the way!

Sometimes he wished that he didn’t care so much. He did it for them, right? For Morgan? For everyone? For the world?

It was a minute already. 

It’s not like he killed himself, right? Yeah! It was a sacrifice. It was for the good of humanity. It was to save Earth, right? So why did he feel unbearably guilty as of now?

Wait. 

Who was that in front of him? Peter? He won, right? The snap fixed it, right?

Did he do something wrong?

Peter looked blurry, Tony squinted up at him. Why was he crying? They won, right? 

  
  


_Mr Stark..._

Tony lifted a hand to wipe that tear off his cheek, except that he couldn’t feel his arms. _What._ He tried again, grunting slightly as he felt a faint tugging sensation on his collarbone... Peter turned blurry again. He squinted but everything was turning dark. He closed his eyes to rest them. He was getting a little tired anyways. 

_Mr Stark! No! Please... please stay awake! We’re getting help! Please!_

What was that noise? 

He ignored the static, there was a funny feeling on the side of his face. How would he describe it? It felt like... the side of his skull was exposed to the world. Dissipating into the air? No, that’s not it.

He’ll ask Pete.. yeah, that’s a good idea. Being a genius never means that you couldn’t ask someone else, right? Maybe there’s something on his face.

He opened his eyes again.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_We’re losing him!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bright lights surround him. A bunch of surgeons and an overabundance of tubes pumping in and out liquid that he couldn’t name. Blood. That’s the name. Sometimes he was so stupid. His chest felt tighter than it normally did. Weird.

He closed his eyes again, losing himself in the white bed-sheets and the pillows that comforted him.

Wait… what?

He opened his eyes again, finding himself in a hospital room. It was quiet, a bunch of yellow flowers set aside on the table beside him. The spacious room would have been described as comfortable but Tony didn’t have the words to express it. He sighed, inhaling the pleasant fragrance that wafted through the room. It was almost calm, serene. He looked around the room, noticing the white curtains with embroidery on the corners, and gazed at the sun shining outside. It made him feel good.

Tony hated hospital rooms, but this one was fine for now.

He looked around some more, setting his eyes on the tubes attached to his wrists. For some reason, he couldn’t feel his other arm. He turned to his left to inspect the flurry of machines beeping there. He knew what they were.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

He felt like shutting off the machine.

He closed his eyes again, patting the soft sheets with his good arm. He wished he could see Morgan. He missed her.

Maybe he’ll see her after he takes a small nap.

He smiled at the thought of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
